Bloody Strawberries
by Mad for Beyond Birthday
Summary: This story was a gift to me from my beloved L. Please love it as much as I, and review if you will. My L is wonderful, and a great writer, but L does not have a fanfiction account, so I posted this here. I hope L likes it...and I DO have permission for it


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Death Note characters~! This is simply a fan fiction. The story **_**is **_**mine.**

L:** This is my first fan fiction; I am attempting it simply for one reason [Glances around for a moment]… for Beyond Birthday. I do not know whether this will be a continuing series, maybe it will. [Bows head slightly] Please Enjoy.**

**[Places a sweet, strawberry lollipop into his mouth] Mm. ~ 3**

**. . . **

**L: Oi! And by the way, I am completely aware that it may not rain heavily in Los Angeles and that, if it does, it is rare, but in this story there is a lot of rain – I do love it so.**

**[Enjoys the sweet taste of his treat] Okay, now the story shall commence.**

**Bloody ****Strawberries**

**L&BB-L&BB-L&BB-L&BB-L&BB**

It was cold. The rain outside the city of Los Angeles fell heavily upon the slumbering homes; some windows flickered slightly from the low lights of lamps. The room in which I would spend several nights was shrouded in darkness as well, except for the distant light given to me by the roaring thunder.

Raising the palm of my right hand, I pressed it gently against the glass of the door that lead to the balcony. I could feel the heavy drops of rain banging constantly in loud thuds.

_Beyond Birthday…_

He was the reason for why I had left Japan and currently resided in America; the reason behind the murders of Believe Bridesmaid, Quarter Queen, and Backyard Bottomslash; Beyond Birthday – the serial killer.

I had called upon Naomi Misora to aid me in searching for Beyond Birthday, but at this moment, she was taking a well-deserved rest in another part of Los Angeles. Unlike her, I could not sleep. Onyx colored eyes gazed out at the sleeping city; the space below my eyes was reflected by dark, heavy shadows that signaled the lack of sleep.

Spiky strands of ebony hair formed a curtain over my eyes; my bare toes curled slightly into the fabric of the carpet below my feet. There was _a presence –_ uncomfortably close and sinister, as if I was being watched by an intense gaze. This looming _presence_ had been tugging at my thoughts ever since I'd first entered this immaculate temporary apartment.

I pulled my hand away from the sliding glass doors and traced a thumb over my lower lip. My gaze continued to watch the pouring rain as I parted my lips slightly to speak.

"It is quite rude and of ill manners to enter a room in which you have not been invited." My thumb continued to caress my lower lip as I turned around slightly in place; my shoulders crouched forward facing the side of the single bed.

There was silence.

After a few seconds, there was the distinct sound of shuffling emerging from the space under the bed.

"Ah, why of course, leave it to the world's greatest detective to feel my presence." A voice responded and lifted from below the bed to enter my ears; the shuffling noise continued as two pairs of pale-skinned hands emerged from under the bed. This _presence_ curled his fingers into the carpet and pulled his long, frail body across the floor. For a moment, I could not see his eyes; the top of his head was covered by a mass of dark, spiky ebony hair. The upper part of his body was covered in a long-sleeved black shirt.

For a moment, it felt as if I was staring at a mirror and this being was my reflection. This young man, who was most certainly the same age as I, could have been my brother – my twin brother – expect, I had none. He could have been my exact copy.

_A copy…_

"Beyond Birthday," I lowered my hand; my gaze flickered for a moment across his features. "You've decided to show yourself to me."

BB's eyes lifted to meet mine and – in that instant – I caught the first glimpse of his eyes; they were a deep crimson red peering intently into my body. "I needed you alone – L." He responded with a devilish grin.

Beyond lifted his hand and reached for something on his lower back; in the shadows of the room, I could not detect what this particular item was until the light of another flashing thunder grazed along the long, smooth surface of something luminous – a razor- sharp butcher's knife in his hand. His gaze flickered over to my face watching intently for any signs of nervousness.

I would not give in to his games.

"I am quite positive this has nothing to do with your killings." I stared into his eyes watching every movement of his facial expressions.

Beyond's shoulders began to shake seconds before he broke into a loud, eerie cackle that vibrated inside the walls of the room – a Shinigami's laugh. "Bravo! Bravo!" The butcher's knife made circles in the air as he waved it around carelessly. He slinked towards me with the end of the knife pointed at the side of my neck; he raised his elbow upwards slightly so that the knife was at a threatening angle. "Is it too much to ask for me to see you?" He asked in dark playfulness only inches away from my face.

"See me, you say." I tilted my head to the side slightly and, in doing so, exposed more of my neck to the tip of his knife; I was urging him, challenging him, to go further. "Then the murders – the deaths of innocent people – mean nothing to you?"

"They mean everything L! Don't you see?" Beyond moved the knife away from my neck and brought it close to his lips; his wet pink tongue glided along the surface slowly licking away at a thick, deep red substance. Up close, the scent of the substance drifted to my nose with a sugary, sweet aroma – strawberry jam. "You were always too busy, too busy for me. You wouldn't pay attention L, you did not see! Did not hear to my callings!" His tone dropped to a mere whisper. "I had to lead you to me."

I stretched my neck forward towards Beyond's ear and whispered in low, soft tones. "You called out to me. I am here before you and I do not intend to go anywhere. So tell me," My words continued to slither venomously into his ear. "What now?"

Beyond's eyes narrowed and glared directly into my onyx-colored pupils. The right side of his mouth twitched uncontrollably; a deep, snarling growl vibrated up along his chest and through his thin lips. "What now? WHAT NOW?" The furious serial killer raised his left fist in the air and aimed it directly for my face but, instead of striking at me, he punched his pale knuckles to the side an inch away from me; the force of his strike formed a round, shattered glass circle under his fist. "That is what I hate about you the most – _L – _"His face was but a breath away from mine. "You think everyone is after _you._ You believe it is all about _you."_

I should have been afraid of him by now and perhaps, for a moment, I was. But somehow, something past the crimson red color of his eyes, told me that there was something more than just the pure anger of a psychotic killer.

I turned my head slightly to the side and caught a glimpse of a thick, deep-red fluid flowing from the wound in his knuckles; the glass was smeared in Beyond's blood, yet he failed to show any signs of pain.

"Beyond, the fact that you're yelling quite loudly only means there is something you have failed to tell me," I exchanged glances with him. "I urge you to tell me what it is at this moment before you continue to taint my room in your blood."

Beyond blinked slowly as he stared into my eyes; his lips parted as another amused cackle escaped from his mouth. "There you go once again!" He pointed his knife at the base of my neck again; I breathed slowly to regulate my heartbeats, "Trying to use logic and reason for everything in your life!"

I felt my heart tremble for a moment. I hated to admit it – I truly did – but Beyond was right. Everything in my life I performed or followed according to the rules of logic and reason; everything was recorded based on facts and percentages.

"You never came back." Beyond's voice dropped dramatically. "…You never came back."

Beyond slowly removed the knife from my neck; his right arm hung loosely against the side of his thin frame.

"Beyo-"

"You never came back! You never came back to us!" The serial killer tightened his left fist; blood continued to pour from the wounds. "Us – who were raised to be you! Us – who had no family! You have no idea what it is like L!" For the first time, Beyond was not looking directly at me; he hung his head limp as if all energy to support it had vanished at that moment. "…the stress…the struggles in order to catch up to you."

There was a new sensation wrapping around my throbbing heart; this emotion curled its nailed fingers tightly threatening to break down everything that made me L – it was guilt.

Never before in my life had I felt such a sudden desire to hug another person. I did not know whether it would help or not, but at that moment, I wanted to embrace Beyond – the serial killer which I'd been searching for – this human being who was trembling before me while speaking words that seemed to bring up the worst memories anyone could ever bare.

"A" Beyond mumbled under his breath "He was the first orphaned child destined to be you." He lifted his crimson red eyes to mine. "He was always so full of life and incredibly intelligent, a genius – just like you. But…" BB hung his head to the side as each truth drained energy from his body. "He was not strong enough – my friend, my dear A – did not make it." The crimson-eyed killer removed his fist from the glass. _You're bleeding_, I thought to my surprise. _Please, do not bring yourself anymore harm Beyond…_

"The stress was overwhelming – he committed suicide." BB finally stated.

My heart sunk.

I _– L – _the "world's greatest detective" was overpowered by the overwhelming sensation of guilt. I was no better than him – in fact – I was a killer myself. My existence had caused many indescribably pain and struggles. Who would ever want to be someone such as myself? Someone who viewed life no more than for what my eyes could see; it was all percentages or right and wrong – that was it. Such a dull life I had. If I died, no one would care. There would always be a replacement.

Could I bring myself to arrest Beyond, to blame him for simply following what had been expected of him? He was a psychotic killer because my existence had caused him to be so. I had led Beyond into murdering the innocent.

"Beyond…" I spoke softly; my arms lifted slightly craving to hold him against my chest.

"Don't touch me! DON'T TOUCH ME!" Beyond pulled himself harshly away from me. He lifted both of his hands and pressed them tightly to his ears. "Don't pity me – not you. Don't!"

I would not listen to him.

I took several steps in his direction, my long, slender fingers stretched towards Beyond. My fingertips grazed one of his cheeks ever so softly. "Beyond, listen to m-"

"I said don't touch me!" BB raised his right hand, which still clutched at the knife tightly, and swung it defensively. I felt a sudden painful, burning sensation across my chest as the tip of the butcher's knife slashed at my skin. Beyond's eyes grew wide as I staggered backwards slightly placing both hands over the newly opened wound.

My back pressed against the glass doors as Beyond dropped his knife and approached me quickly. "L-Lawliet!"

That's when he did the most unexpected thing – Beyond embraced me. He hugged me tightly and held me in his arms. Perhaps, had it been another person, I would have refused such an act but with him…I did not mind. I welcomed the warmth of his chest, the sweet scent that lingered in his pale skin, the voice that came with his soft, alluring lips. "Lawliet, Lawliet, Lawliet…"

"You know my name…" I whispered softly.

"I know much more than your name…"

I don't know how it was that he found out my true name, but I found myself liking the way it escaped from his lips – so soft, low, and with a sense of care to follow.

I lifted my arms and wrapped them loosely around his waist. I wanted him closer to me. I wanted to remove all sense of pain that had grown and sheltered itself deep within his heart. I wanted him safe in my arms. I wanted to protect him from all the pain of the world. I wanted – him.

"Forgive me…Beyond…I am sorry."

Beyond stiffened under my hold, he pulled away gently and gazed at the expression on my face. "W-What did you say? Lawliet, what have you just spoken?"

I didn't hesitate. "I am sorry – I know there is no way for me to amend for the sins I've committed against you. I am sorry for taking away the life of your friend," My arms tightened against his waist. "I am sorry…"

I don't know how many times I repeated those words. Even if they could not change the past, I just wanted to let him hear them. I would say them as long as life would allow me.

Beyond cradled my face within his warm hands, he leaned forward and rested his forehead against mine gently. "You can stop now."

And I did, because in that moment Beyond leaned forward and pressed his lips gently against mine. For the first time ever in my entire existence, I blushed. My cheeks were filled with the blood in my body; they glowed a bright, pink color as Beyond's lips danced against my own.

I kissed him back. I didn't realize until then how much I'd wanted to kiss him. My eyes closed slowly and I moved my hand to reach for his; ours fingers laced tightly so that I could pull him further against me. When Beyond's body pressed against my own, I winced in pain; the wound across my chest burned intensely.

"I have hurt you…" He said concerned.

"It is nothing compared to the pain that I have brought upon you." I turned my head slightly to the side; the warmth of his lips still lingered across my mouth.

There was a sudden 'cracking' sound that emerged from the glass behind my back; the impact of Beyond's fist against the glass had caused it to break slightly and now, with the weight of our bodies pushing against it, the whole door shattered into thousands of sharp, crystal pieces. I fell backwards into the balcony bringing Beyond's body with me. Outside, the rain continued to pour heavily upon the city of Los Angeles. Pain shot up and down my spine as the tiny razor sharp crystals pierced my skin; Beyond's arms and cheeks were grazed by the broken pieces as well. Small drops of blood fell from his face while my long white-sleeved shirt soaked them up along with the rain.

"No more…" I raised my head slightly and kissed a small slash on his cheek from which blood flowed. "Bleed no more."

My lips moved away from his cheek until they met his lips. I cupped Beyond's chin gently with my right hand and pulled his face closer to mine. BB began to mumble something during the kiss. "All this time Lawliet, all this time I just wanted to s-"

"I know…" I leaned back on the floor of the balcony; my arms wrapped around Beyond's body as I cradled him against my chest. My eyes closed slowly; the pouring rain continued to soak our bodies in fresh water from the heavy clouds. "I love you too."

-[End]-


End file.
